


Love with scars

by BbyBlueEyes55



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyBlueEyes55/pseuds/BbyBlueEyes55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris has been adopted as he was young, together with his siblings Eduard and Raivis. A kind lady, named Irina, took them in and cared deeply for them. Sadly her younger brother Russia had a disorder. as he was mad , he beated up one of the three, Toris always took the hits for his two younger brothers. No one ever saw his back and always made sure no one would see it. Till that one day at college as someone by accident let him stumble and fell on the ground, letting his shirt roll up. The captain of the football team, Alfred, saw it and since then, he couldn't get the male out his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love with scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know it has been a while since i updated a story. But i have been RPing so much and my idea's has been swallowed up in it. But!! i got good news! A new story is born. yay!!!
> 
> I will sorry before hand with how I put Ivan in this story ;;3;;
> 
> please spare me!!
> 
> {this will be edit soon! please spare me foe typos, grammar mistakes and other stuff!}
> 
> anyway! Enjoy

{POV Toris}

 

It was a typical day for Toris. he woke up, got ready for college, woke his brothers, made breakfast, grabbed his bag and left for school. Lucky it wasn't that far about a small twenty minute walk. Fresh air in the morning did him good. Letting him forget about everything that happened in the house. All he wanted to get away from there, together with Eduard and Raivis. A place of their own, no more worries about Ivan, when he might pop up and what he might do. Only the thought was making him shiver again. Sadly he couldn't do anything, no one knew about it beside him, his siblings and of course Ivan. 

 

Shivers run down his spine only at the thoughts again while he shaked his head. Nope not now, not to think about it now. It was school and he wanted to focus on his studies. Step by step he walked further to the school. The large building slowly got more into few as he fixed the bag on his shoulder and climbed op the stairs. 

 

The building was all new and just opened its doors for the first time. Modern, tall, it was just large. It was seperated in 4 wings, North, East, South and West. Each wing held different study halls and other things. Right in the middle of the scool building was a large cafeteria with an inner garden. Slowly Toris opened the door while he walked inside, a nice warmth wrapped around him and was glad it was nice warm inside. His lessons were today in the West wing, lucky he had a short day and then study further in the library for his big project. 

 

With a sigh he entered the classroom and sitdown way in the back of the classroom. Taking out his Laptop and started it up. All to glad that he was the first and saw the other studends come in one by one. Minutes had passed while as the teacher walked in and started his lesson, math.

 

Block hour. Yay always fun, but he didn't mind it. It was taking his mind of things from home and it did him good. 

 

"--Okay thats it for today." The teacher said while Toris packed his laptop again and left the room. the bag on his shoulder, as Toris wanted some coffee before he went on his project. Going down to the first floor, into the cafeteria as he sighs at the full view. "Great..." Saying under his breath while he worled through the people. "Ecxuse me.. ah- sorry I wanna get through." Being all pushed aside but everyone, when someone by accident let him stumble and Toris lost his balance. Falling down on his stomach, and his shirt rolled up a bit on his back. 

 

Clear red marks, scars, fresh wounds were all visible now, but what sucked even more was he fell in front the star player of the school's football team.

 

People were whispering and Toris face became pale, all he wanted was to sink to the bottom of the sea and drown. Away from all there people, away from all the pain he was going through. From this hell he was living in. The male wasn't living for himself anymore, but for his two younger siblings. To keep them save from Ivan. Feeling his stomach turn upside down and wanted to throw up. He needed to be away from here, hide, but where? The toilets? that was the best. When he was about to stand up a hand reached to help him but he never thought it was the hand of that Person. 

 

The hand from Alfred F. Jones.


End file.
